


I Got You All Figured Out

by iwakiui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for the most part), (if you squint hard enough) - Freeform, Drunk Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Past Sugawara Koushi/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Post-Graduation, Seijoh 3rd-years are oblivious with their feelings, Seijoh Shenaningans, Shotgunning, Songfic, Underage Drinking, dance-offs and singing (excessive), graduation party, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakiui/pseuds/iwakiui
Summary: Iwaizumi nodded. It was, and even if they were talking about it for three month straight, every single day, when the time came he wasn’t ready for it. For several reasons. The most important being ‘sappy-last-party-shit’, as Hanamaki liked to call it.aka - Take Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Add graduation party scenario with 2010s music and a lot of teenage feelings.I suck at summaries, but this one is the closest.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	I Got You All Figured Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this fic with some explanations:
> 
> 1) This one-shot is a 'multiple headcanons come to life' situation. It can be chaotic at times but that's just how my brain works when I'm writing something that makes me giggle 90% of the time.
> 
> 2) This is a SONGFIC. I highly recommend clicking the name of the song in brackets when it appears. It makes the experience 1000x better. Also, since it's Seijoh's graduation party, you won't find songs that came out after 2012.
> 
> 3) Yes, there's underage drinking. Mostly because the Japanese legal drinking age is 20 years old. As a European - I'm used to thinking about 18 as the legal drinking age. Keep in mind that 3rd years are 18 by now, and are responsible enough to not let the 1st-years drink. 
> 
> this fic was written for the best of besties (you know who you are <3)

"Iwa-chan, don’t act like your father, please."

Oikawa’s whining for sure could be heard on the other side of the street. The thing is - for once in their lives Iwaizumi nagging was justified. Matsukawa said ‘The party starts at 8 PM sharp.’, and there they were, 9:30 PM, still not inside. 

"If it wasn’t for you lazy ass we would be there an hour ago. But no, you had to change your shirt two times like there’s going to be your future wife inside." Iwaizumi sighed, before crossing the road. 

"Have you considered the possibility that I’ve met my future wife already?"

Iwaizumi decided not to answer. It was easier for both of them that he just let this comment fly past his head. Also, Hajime thought, if he had met his future wife, he would be here with her, not him. That’s how Oikawa worked most of the time. It was also worth noting that it would never be 'wife' involved. Oikawa never stated that out loud but after knowing each other for most of their lives - Iwaizumi could count all the girls that Tooru even mentioned on one of his hand's fingers.

The door to Matsukawa’s house was closed (as always), so they reached for the spare key placed under the doormat (as always). 

[[Sean Paul - Temperature (2005)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/0k2GOhqsrxDTAbFFSdNJjT?si=dZ5dAahZT5mj6Q2p4kP_dw)

As soon as they crossed the threshold Oikawa threw his jacket and shoes onto the pile of mess that already formed in the corridor. Without any other explanation, he skipped joyfully to the kitchen area, leaving Iwaizumi alone. 

Sometimes Iwaizumi wondered if he was just a background character in Oikawa’s life. Tooru was thriving in the crowds, making everything about himself eventually. And where Oikawa went - Iwaizumi followed, because that’s just how they worked. Matsukawa sometimes joked that Hajime doesn’t know life without Oikawa, and while that was one hundred percent true, it wouldn’t be like that anymore. 

"Oikawa-san!" someone shouted from the living room. Judging by the honorifics - it must’ve been one of the first years. They wouldn't admit it openly but all of them adored their captain. He was sometimes obnoxious, tough-skulled. But he was likable like no one else. 

Unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi took his time to take off his outerwear, put it down neatly on the hanger, and carefully placed shoes in Matsukawa’s shoebox. They were late an hour and a half, so additional ten minutes wouldn’t do any harm. And he just needed to prepare himself for the next few hours. Situations like these made him slightly uncomfortable. He would always joke about how badly he wanted to party but when it actually happened? He'd rather stay at home, watching the match of Japan's V. League and sulk. 

He liked people but wasn’t a social butterfly either. 

"Iwaizumi-san, why are you not coming?" asked Kindaichi, stepping into the corridor. Undoubtedly, Yuutarou was one of Iwaizumi's favorite teammates. He rarely asked questions and was a man of his word. And he was a really gifted middle blocker. Hajime knew deep down that after high school he would continue playing, unlike most of them. 

"I’m going. Don’t worry." the older one said, checking himself up in the mirror. 

"Oh, okay! I was just wondering if Oikawa-san came without you." first-year added, sizing Hajime up. "It’s your party too, right?"

Iwaizumi nodded. It was, and even if they were talking about it for three months straight, every single day, when the time came he wasn’t ready for it. For several reasons. The most important being ‘sappy-last-party-shit’, as Hanamaki liked to call it. 

"Where’s Matsukawa though?" he asked Kindaichi, who was still waiting for him in the doorway. 

"Uhm… He kinda disappeared?" Yuutarou mumbled. 

"Kinda?"

"We haven’t seen him for 20 minutes so we were just sitting in the kitchen for the time being." Kindaichi explained, smiling softly. He knew that Iwaizumi felt most comfortable with his three idiot friends around but as kindhearted as he was - he couldn’t let Iwaizumi’s mood get worse just because they weren’t there. 

"I see." Iwa sighed and headed to the kitchen, following Kindaichi’s footsteps. 

* * *

[[Rihanna - SOS (2006)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/30cSNer6TV8x2utjULVeQ5?si=FSju7cWdSgy4puC9UMP8Ag)

As it turned out, not only the host of the party but also his best friend were missing. Which wasn’t unusual in itself. What concerned Iwaizumi more is which song was playing right now in the living room, because he heard it more than a thousand times in changing rooms. And that could only mean one thing. 

"Please. Can someone take the AUX from them?" he heard Yahaba’s whining accompanied by loud laughs of the other undergrads. Iwaizumi peeked his head from the kitchen, just to see first and second-years circled around something. Like tourists in the zoo. Because that' was definitely happening. 

"You have a better idea than this?" growled Kyoutani, lightly smacking his friend in the back of the head. 

"I’d say - let them have their fun?" asked Kindaichi, grasping for breath between his uncontrollable wheezing. 

" _You_ guys are no fun." mumbled Yahaba, turning his back to the scene and heading to the kitchen, presumably to get something to drown his cringe in, but instead he was met with Iwaizumi’s puzzled expression. 

"What’s happening in there?"

"Your bros are having a dance-off of some sorts." the younger one growled. Iwaizumi could swear on his life that the more time Yahaba spent with Kyoutani, he also took in some of his personality traits. Such as being a brat, for example. And the other way around - Kentarou seemed much more composed when the pinch server was around. 

They made their drinks in silence, not really paying attention to each other. Neither Iwaizumi nor Yahaba were in the mood to talk apparently, but it didn’t concern them to the point of feeling uncomfortable. They shared gentle, understanding smirks before Iwaizumi headed to the living room. 

What he was expecting was much less undescribable than what he just witnessed. 

_"This time, please someone come and rescue me."_ Mattsun’s yell reached him. 

_"'Cause you on my mind, it’s got me losing it."_ Makki followed, butchering every single note possible. 

_"I’m lost, you got me lookin’ for the rest of me."_ they shouted together into the ceiling. " _Love is testing me, but still I’m losing it."_

As Iwaizumi approached an impromptu dance-floor, the first-years turned to him, with tears in their eyes. They stepped aside, showing him frantically moving limbs and two faces practically screaming at each other in pure euphoria. Makki and Mattsun were moving like they were playing Twister. But in the air. Without mat. 

"When they started drinking?" he asked them, gently swinging the cup in his hand. 

"Me and Kindaichi were the first to arrive and they were already doing shots without chasers." wheezed Kunimi, trying to suppress yet another wave of laughter. Iwaizumi nodded at him. 

"That explains most of it."

"Are they always like this?" muttered Kindaichi, squeezing his sides. A good couple of minutes of pure laughter surely was too much even for athletic types. 

"Really?" Iwaizumi scoffed. "We played together for a whole year and you don’t know if they’re always like this? What kind of question is that?"

But before Kindaichi could answer all of the senior’s allegations he was stopped by the chaotic shouts coming from Mattsun's and Makki's throats. To be frank, they looked like they were shocked by the lightning. Nothing made sense in the way they were moving but it was amusing nonetheless. 

_"S.O.S., please! Someone help me! It’s not healthy for me to feel this. Y.O.U. are making this hard!"_

"Please, someone shoot me in the head!" Yahaba yelled from the kitchen.

_"WHY YOU MAKIN’ THIS HARD FOR ME BABY?"_

Hajime felt a hand grasping at his shoulder but couldn’t be concerned less. Instead, he looked at the cause of another noise in the room, which was Oikawa Tooru himself. Somehow he managed to walk in unnoticed every time there was another western pop-song playing. It wasn't news to Iwaizumi, though. He knew that his best friend had a sizeable collection of random CDs stacked in his room. 

Or, if you could ask Iwaizumi - Oikawa just had a radar for Rihanna. 

"Not you with them…" he sighed, taking a cautious sip from his cup. He didn’t want to get drunk so fast, but with three other third-years already being smashed beyond belief? Something in Iwaizumi’s mind told him that he needs to catch up to them. 

"What can I say Iwa-chan…" Oikawa cooed playfully into Iwa’s ear. "You can’t go wrong with Rihanna. And drinks. You should drink some more and maybe… Eventually… You’ll loosen up!"

"And you?" Iwaizumi asked, pointing at his friend’s cup. 

"You were standing here, watching two idiots straining their muscles, and I already drank some with Watachi." he laughed, nodding with his head in the terrace's direction where he was met with libero’s shy wave. 

Iwaizumi waved back, just to be a little more polite than usual, and turned to Oikawa. 

"You’re insufferable."

* * *

Not even ten minutes later Iwaizumi was nearly banned from the kitchen by Matsukawa himself for cheating while drinking shots. Iwaizumi's plan was brilliant if he was there alone but with three of his friends hanging around him, watching him fake-drinking the shot and gulping on an excessive amount of chasers? Drunk Hanamaki nearly cried when Oikawa pointed out that Hajime took the smallest sip of his life. 

First and second-years watched their fight from the distance. None of them had any idea on how to either help Iwaizumi or cheer Hanamaki up. 

"It's not like they're doing that for the first time but maybe we should do something?" Watari asked, looking at Yahaba and Kyoutani. 

"It depends." murmured Shigeru, looking around the living room. "Let's regroup. Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi-kun - please take care of the music while me, Watari and Mad Dog come up with something." 

First-years nodded and nearly ran up to the MP3 player laying on the speakers. They may not have any experience dealing with drunk seniors but what they knew for sure was how to take care of various electronic devices laying around Matsukawa's home. Earlier in the night, they spend around 20 minutes obsessing over an ice cube device built into his fridge. 

[[Kid Cudi - Pursuit of Happiness (Steve Aoki Extended Remix) (2009)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/5PX4uS1LqlWEPL69phPVQQ?si=kIcAuucpRHyyHcXV7xP-tQ)

Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Watari roamed around the living room, accompanied by shouts and whines coming out of the kitchen. 

"What are we looking for exactly?" libero asked, crossing the arms on his chest. 

"Some way to make Iwaizumi-san drink without him realizing it." Yahaba mumbled, rummaging through cabinets. 

"Isn't that kind of illegal?" 

"You are really asking if making him drunk is illegal right after Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san torturing us with their dance moves?"

Watari smiled gently. It was weird that Iwaizumi wouldn't want to party like his best friends but, to be honest, he was always _the mom_ of the party. He could look like he didn't care much about anything, with distinctive resting bitch-face, but when something happened - he was always there, making even smallest acts of service. Iwaizumi cared, maybe a little bit too much. 

"Guys... What about these?" Kyoutani asked, showing others his discovery, standing right in front of them on the dining table. 

Red cups. The same cups that Matsukawa was telling them about when they arrived. Supposedly, he searched through the whole Sendai just to find them in the convenience store down the road. 

"You know that even though you can't see what's in them he will still know, right?" Yahaba scoffed, still throwing things out of the cupboards. Matsukawa will tear his head off later for that. 

"I think that's not what he meant." Watari chuckled, taking the cups off the table. "You know what beer pong is?"

Then it suddenly clicked in Yahaba's head. He stood up and sprinted to the dining table, nearly tripping over the carpet. 

"Watari, you are a fucking genius." he mumbled, snatching the cups from his hand. He studied them carefully and grinned. "Here's the game plan, boys. Kyoutani - you go to the kitchen and take as many beer bottles as you can. Watari - you're standing on watch."

"Why me?" Mad Dog scoffed, squinting his eyes at Yahaba. 

"Because Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san are scared of you?" Kunimi mumbled as he and Kindaichi approached them by the table. Kyoutani rolled his eyes but complied without any more complaints. 

The four of them stood in the dining room, looking at the cups, realizing that all they know about beer pong is that it involved cups, a little ball, and beer. 

"How do you place the cups anyways?" Kindaichi was the first to ask the question that was bugging them all. 

"In a triangle?" Watari recalled, drawing the shape in the air. They all nodded. 

"But pointing up?" 

"I don't fucking know." Yahaba whined, twirling one of the cups in his fingers. 

"Pointing down? So the last one is the furthest and hardest to strike?" Kunimi wondered, shifting to one side of the table. His logic made sense, even more, when he took one cup and placed it near the edge. Without any more chatting, Yahaba took another cup and placed it on the other side of the table. It looked good enough. 

They started placing cups on the table, trying to stay consistent with empty spaces between them. That was until Kyoutani came back with the crate of beers in his hands. He noticed the others looking at him shocked. 

"They didn't even saw me standing there so I took them all." he growled, placing the crate by the table. "And you are a bunch of idiots. Triangle is pointing up." 

Five minutes and ten bottles of beer later they were done with their creation. They stood around the table with proud smiles on their faces as if they just invented the new kind of game to get everyone in a five-meter radius smashed to the Gods. 

"So..." Kindaichi whispered. "Who's going to tell them?" 

"I can do that." Watari offered and when no one objected, he headed slowly into the kitchen. 

"IWA-CHAN, FOR THE LAST TIME - DON'T CHEAT!" cried Oikawa, holding Iwaizumi by his shoulders and shaking him. Hajime, on the other hand, looked just as unamused as every day. Matsukawa poured the shots for him and Hanamaki and they drank them without saying anything else. 

"Uhm... Guys?" Watari asked, trying to catch their attention. 

Seniors turned and looked at him as if he was some kind of ghost haunting Matsukawa's house. 

"We have a game for you if you want to play." libero said, pointing at the dining table. Third-years shifted in the kitchen and looked at the dining area, meeting the rest of their team waving at them and smiling mischievously. 

Mattsun didn't need anything else. He slipped off his stool and strolled to the table. His whistle was enough to keep Oikawa's, Iwaizumi's, and Hanamaki's interest in check. They all stepped out of the kitchen, following Watari's footsteps. Their teammates puffed their chests proudly. 

"We thought you would like to give it a shot." said Yahaba, looking straight at Iwaizumi. The ace looked down at the table. 

"Beer pong?" Makki asked, shaking slightly from excitement. 

They all nodded in unison. 

"Where did you get the beer anyways?" asked Iwaizumi, pointing at the cups. 

"I literally walked past you with the whole crate but you were too obsessed with tearing each other apart." Kyoutani mumbled. It was obvious that he was happy that his expedition was a full-on success, but didn't want to show it publicly. Only Yahaba seemed to care as he turned to him and grinned. 

Kunimi handed Mattsun a ping pong ball that he had found in one of the cabinets that Yahaba oh-so-gently rummaged through and nodded. 

"We were thinking that you should play with Iwaizumi-san, and Oikawa-san and Hanamaki-san should play together." he said and stood on the side of the table. Oikawa squeaked, took Makki's hand, and went with him to the other side of the table. 

"Assuming that Iwa wants to play." Mattsun chuckled, playing with the rim of the cup that was placed closest to him. 

"We assumed that he wouldn't miss the opportunity to play the game that his younger teammates generously made just for him to have a little bit of fun tonight." Kindaichi snickered, positioning himself opposite of Kunimi. "Also we thought that it would only be fair if you drink the cup and put it upside down, so there won't be any doubt if someone's cheating." 

Iwaizumi sighed. They were right - he wasn't going to tell the younger ones that he won't play, just because he wasn't feeling it. Also, he never played something like this before and, for what it was worth, this time he was a little bit more eager to try it. He stood next to Matsukawa and sighed loudly. Oikawa smiled at him, knowing that he just agreed to play. And as if their fight in the kitchen never happened, Mattsun threw the ball and the game started.

* * *

Yes, beer pong was an excellent idea on Watari's part, because now Iwaizumi felt nothing but pure, teenage joy. He even stole one red cup from the table just for himself, letting go of the thought of ‘not mixing different kinds of alcohol’. 

He stepped lazily into the living room, greeted by Yahaba and Kyoutani, who stayed by the coffee table for the time of the impromptu competition. 

"You won?" asked Yahaba, pointing to the dining room. 

"You know it." smiled Iwaizumi, taking the sip from his cup. He could swear on his life that beer never tasted so good. Even though it was cheap and borderline bitter.

Kyoutani looked at him, puzzled. Was it possible that he had never seen Iwaizumi in such a good mood? Maybe. But it’s never too late to learn new things about your teammates. Iwaizumi had the same thoughts sometimes - Mad Dog could have some kind of anger issues, but with good company? He resembled a puppy. 

[[Shakira & Beyonce - Beautiful Liar (2007)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/2HWWNoWEEEECwZhAiLg7ib?si=WJRyMCKeRc-q-IUJTvPgNA)

The familiar sound of trumpets blasted from the speakers. At least familiar to Iwaizumi, because he knew for a fact that he listened to this song with Oikawa more than a couple of hundred times in a month. The last time being earlier this day when they were getting ready for the party. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa’s shout reached him from the dining table. "This is our song!"

Iwaizumi laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Just admit that you played it." he shouted back with a grin on his face. 

"Me?" Oikawa smirked at him and stepped into the living room. "Never. But look…" he continued, grabbing Iwaizumi by his waist. "Now you have to do it." 

Iwaizumi for sure drank too much alcohol to release himself from Oikawa’s grip. Instead, he just sighed. 

_"He said I’m worth it, his one desire?’"_ Tooru started singing. 

_"I know things about them that you wouldn’t read about."_ Iwaizumi joined him, trying to hide his smile behind the stolen beer cup. 

_"He kissed me, his one and only, beautiful liar."_

_"Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about…"_

By the time the chorus kicked in, they were both singing their lungs out. Unfortunately (for the other party-goers) Oikawa decided to channel Beyonce’s energy with every inch of his body and soul. Still clutched onto Iwaizumi's waist he danced, sang, and laughed. There was nothing that could stop him and that was one of many things that Hajime grew to adore about his friend. Not letting the moment pass by unnoticed. Making a whole show about him. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t stay far behind and, with as much movement as the cup let him, he tried to imitate Shakira’s belly dancing. He looked ridiculous, but who cared? Certainly not him. 

Needless to say - everyone seemed to have fun watching them recreating the whole music video in Matsukawa’s living room, accompanied by genuinely scared looks of Kunimi and Kyoutani. 

"Who would’ve thought that you can do Shakira _that_ dirty..." Matsukawa mumbled into his cup, trying not to laugh out loud. Rare sight of Iwaizumi having fun made his heart flutter a little. Some things could just go unnoticed, but this? Mattsun would've paid every coin just to see Hajime like that all the time. 

"And Iwaizumi was laughing about your dance-off earlier." Kindaichi pointed out, pouring himself a cup of water. 

"Of course he was." Mattsun grinned. "He knows no fun until you actually push him to do it." 

They all looked at each other and noticed, how all of them were smiling. Counting Oikawa and Iwaizumi too. 

"Have you ever considered the fact that if someone saw _us_ they would think that we’re all gay?" asked Makki, leaning over the island to look at Matsukawa. "I mean - Rihanna, Shakira, dancing a little bit too close?" 

"Are you saying that from experience?" the taller one laughed, poking Hanamaki in the forehead. 

"Am I?" Makki cooed, wiggling his eyebrows at Mattsun. 

"No homo, right?" snickered Kindaichi. 

Mattsun and Makki turned to him, with their eyes squinted in mischief. As clear as a day, Kindaichi regretted his last words at that exact moment. 

"Tell that to Kunimi." Mattsun whispered, trying to be practically inaudible for the rest of the party. 

Kindaichi’s eyes opened as wide as saucers. ‘What the fuck Matsukawa-san?’ 

* * *

No one expected the knock on the door. No one, except for Matsukawa who sprinted to the front door and opened it with all of the drunken force he had. Loud chatter and laughs reached the living room as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi peeked at the commotion. 

"Three hours late? You took the 'surprise' thing too far." Mattsun laughed, backing up into the corridor. Iwaizumi focused on the group walking into the house. He recognized some of the faces but couldn't really place wherefrom exactly until he noticed a short redhead. 

"What the fuck Karasuno is doing here?" Makki mumbled, poking Iwaizumi's arm. 

"I don't know." the other one admitted, analyzing their faces one after the other. 

Oikawa gently swayed past them and approached Mattsun, currently standing with the group of new-comers, visibly excited at the fact. 

"Shrimpy! Tobio-chan!" he chirped, ruffling the hair on both of their heads, and turned to the taller figures. "And my favorite seniors!" 

Iwaizumi's heart dropped when he realized what the combination of 'Karasuno' and 'seniors' meant. And Hanamaki did too. He looked at Iwa and blinked twice, completely dumbfounded. Maybe Oikawa was just too drunk to realize that a second ago he kindly greeted his ex-boyfriend. The same one that put him in a state of teenage angst for a straight week right after their first Interhigh Qualifiers that year. 

Some people could say that Aoba Johsai and Karasuno hated each other's guts, but that wouldn't be true in the slightest. If only they could see Matsukawa shaking Tanaka's hand vigorously and nodding to their older manager, Shimizu. If they could see Kunimi nearly jumping on Yamaguchi and younger manager, Yachi, not paying much attention to his taller friend, Tsukishima, who was clearly involved with his greetings with Kindaichi. 

If they could only knew everything that Iwaizumi heard from Oikawa regarding his and Suga's rocky relationship. 

"He's not serious, isn't he?" Yahaba asked from behind, clearly having the same thoughts at Iwaizumi. 

"Maybe they talked?" Makki wondered, finally stepping out of their hiding spot. 

Watari skipped to Nishinoya and started chatting with him as if they saw each other just 20 minutes ago. 

But Iwaizumi was still standing in the same place. He didn't even notice that someone approached him until he heard the gentle, deep voice from above. 

"You don't seem thrilled, Iwaizumi." 

There he was - Azumane Asahi himself, running from the crowd just like Hajime. There was something about the two of them that clicked one day. On the court practically unstoppable (not counting Asahi's block fright episode), but privately? Azumane was the gentle uncle of the whole team, while Iwa tried to stay out of the picture most of the time, paying attention only when something extremely bad or extremely great happened. 

"Don't act like you don't know why." Hajime said with a gentle smile, stood up, and gave Azumane a warm greeting. The taller one just nodded. They wouldn't admit it but right after Oikawa's and Suga's fallout they may have exchanged some texts just to update each other on the situation. 

[[Madonna, Justin Timberlake, Timbaland - 4 Minutes (2009)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/1oHClQEgDmmbcEx12Kc5nZ?si=bQnelS00T9aPzD-gF5uM1w)

Suddenly the party started rolling even more than earlier. All of them spread out in smaller groups, sharing the same interests or party ideas, which resulted in Iwaizumi sinking into the armchair in the living room, surrounded by Hinata, Tanaka, Shimizu, Kindaichi, and Kyoutani. Hajime was sipping on his drink carefully, watching the others' heated conversation about spring exams and how they didn't understand English in any way, shape, or form. 

But Iwaizumi wasn't really interested in that. Instead, once in a while he looked around the room, trying to spot Oikawa. 

"And they set the whole table just for us to play, can you believe?" Tooru's amused squeak reached him, accompanied by a laugh. Sugawara's laugh. 

Hajime nibbed on his cup's rim and observed the setters walk into the room, propping themselves on the sofa's headrest. They looked as if nothing ever happened between them. They chatted, shared jokes and winks. 

"Iwa-chan! You look gloomy!" Oikawa chirped, locking his eyes at Iwaizumi. The ace couldn't help himself and sent him a crooked smile. 

"Didn't know you guys were friends." he admitted, pointing at the setters with his chin. They looked at each other and laughed. This whole situation infuriated Iwaizumi to the max. 

"Of course we are! After all of the things we did with each other?" 

Hajime flinched at the thought. He would be lying if he said that Oikawa hasn't told him _every single detail._

"They better be talking, not jumping at other's throats." Tanaka chuckled, lifting his head up to Sugawara. "Did you bring our drinks?" 

"You are too young. I have Shimizu-san's one." Suga smiled and passed the cup to the manager. She didn't even say a word, just nodded. Kyoutani grinned - Seijoh second-years had it so much better with the Chaotic Four than Karasuno with their team mom and dad. 

Oikawa skipped to the armchair and sat on the armrest while Sugawara took his place by Shimizu's side. Oikawa leaned and whispered to Iwaizumi's ear. 

"Iwa-chan~ Are you jealous?" 

Hajime scoffed something inaudible and glared at his friend.

"Jealous of what?" 

"Me and Suga talking." 

The thing was - yes, he was. But he would never admit that to others or even himself. 

"Free speech. I'm not your mother to tell you what you should do." Iwaizumi grunted, taking the sip of his drink, trying to drown his embarrassment in drops of liquor mixed with some kind of coke. 

"You sometimes act like one." Oikawa responded before sending one of his brightest smiles to Sugawara. The gray-haired noticed the annoyed pout on Hajime's face and waved at him gently. Ace didn't respond. 

At that moment, the air seemed to thicken slightly in the room. No one said anything and the silence became a little bit too uncomfortable for both parties involved. 

Hajime didn't care. Why should he give any flying fuck about Sugawara? He didn't hate him, but they would never call them friends of any kind. They were just like that - Iwaizumi and Sugawara, completely separate, with Oikawa in the middle of the storm. 

Tanaka, in his usual fashion, tried to lighten up the mood with some of the poorest jokes he could think of. Hinata started blabbing about how he grew one centimeter since Spring Interhighs with Kindaichi and Kyoutani laughing at him and throwing "Shrimp" in-between redhead's monologue. But Iwaizumi's eyes were still locked on Sugawara. 

"Hey, Iwaizumi." Koushi said, loud enough for Oikawa to hear it too. "Do you know that Tooru's d-" 

"Okay, that's enough!" the other setter stopped him and stood up. 

Iwaizumi couldn't care less. He took another sip of his drink and closed off, as he always did when something pushed his buttons. Except, this time it wasn't a situation in general. It was one person. The person that he wasn't jealous of. Or at least tried not to be. 

* * *

"I'm smashed." whined Nishinoya, spreading himself out on the kitchen floor. 159 centimeters of pure height made no bigger difference in the way that everyone jumped above him to get drinks from the fridge. 

"With alcohol or baseball bat, because that's a big difference." muttered Tsukishima, sitting on the kitchen island, slouching slightly, trying not to knock the lamp hanging above him every five seconds.

"Someone could finally take the bat out of your ass." they heard Yahaba snicker from the other side of the room. It was enough to make Nishinoya roll on the floor from laughter. Turns out, not only the Crows had a little too much fun with friendly-bullying Tsukishima. Seijoh caught up to them pretty fast since they appeared at Matsukawa's doorstep. The best part of it was that Tsukki didn't really mind. He actually thought that some of the jokes were pretty clever. 

Their friendly banter continued for a moment until 180-centimeters-monster sneaked into the kitchen. 

"You know that you don't have to roll on the floor when you're not playing, right?" Kyoutani growled at Noya, kicking him lightly in the calf. Yuu whined and curled up into fetal position, trying no to earn another kick from Mad Dog himself. 

Yahaba noticed the irritation on Kyoutani's face. Something must've triggered him on the way to the kitchen, but they both knew that he wouldn't tell Shigeru what happened. Or even if he told him - it wouldn't make much sense. Kyoutani's problems were sometimes a product of his fast-pacing brain and he couldn't do anything with it. 

Instead, Yahaba thought about something that he wanted to do for the longest time but never really had a chance to do it without the possibility of Mad Dog beating him up on the spot. He ran up to the AUX and searched through the whole playlist. 

[[Katy Perry - Hot N Cold (2008)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/0iGckQFyv6svOfAbAY9aWJ?si=N_aeoDJgQ3KwiPgu7MXw_Q)

Kyoutani recognized the deal almost instantly. He took a deep breath and put down his cup into the sink before stumbling through the kitchen to reach Yahaba, who started running from him. Everyone's attention shifted to their pursuit (or steeplechase, if you'd like). 

"All that because of one Katy Perry song?" laughed Noya, looking at the scene from behind the island. 

"Do you even understand the lyrics?" Daichi chuckled, joining his teammates in search of something non-alcoholic to drink. "He's basically calling his anger issues out right now." 

"Now that I think of it - we could play this song for Tsukki too." chirped Hinata, following his captain's footsteps. 

Kei, still sitting on the island, slapped his hand on Shouyou's head and mumbled something along the lines of 'make sure you won't let me play something for you, Idiot". 

Seijoh also had their share of fun during the Yahaba-Kyoutani race. Kunimi and Kindaichi stood at the opposite sides of the living room, serving as signposts and Watari sat by the kitchen table and measured their laps with a stopwatch on his phone. Some of them were cheering on either side of the pursuit, and Matsukawa started collecting bets from all members of the audience. 

"Who will win? Who will win? Only fate will decide." he yelled into the ceiling as he approached Karasuno in the kitchen. "Daichi, spare your analytical knowledge with us." he said, kneeling in front of him as if Sawamura was some kind of king. 

"Kyoutani-kun is faster, but Yahaba-kun takes good turns, so it's anyone's game at this point." said Crow's captain, patting Mattsun gently on the shoulder. 

Weirdly enough, all of their steps and jumps aligned perfectly with Katy Perry's song. Which was both insane and hilarious at the same time. 

After few more laps, some of them became bored. They came back to their usual party chatter or circled around the kitchen, trying to look for something to eat or to drink. Noya finally got up from the floor (or actually was lifted up by Azumane, who tried to make everyone's life easier as always), and Tsukishima slid off the island to join Yamaguchi and Yachi in their heated conversation about the photos from Spring Interhigh Finals. 

Iwaizumi stood up from his armchair and headed to the kitchen area, mostly to escape from Oikawa and Sugawara, still babbling about their thrilling lives. 

Matsukawa caught him in the middle of the trip and pulled him into the dimly lit corridor. 

"Why are you fucking sulking Iwa?" he asked, not giving him even a mere second to adjust to the change of light. 

"I'm not fucking sulking, get off me." Iwa growled, turning his face to the side. He didn't want to face Mattsun. He would instantly know that something's wrong. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Matsukawa scoffed, putting both of his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's head. "You tell me what's wrong and I leave you alone. You don't - I'm gonna follow you until you die." 

Iwaizumi looked back at Mattsun and looked him straight in the eyes. He didn't find a hint of annoyance though. Matsukawa's face was nothing but pure worry. The ace took a deep breath and vented.

"Sugawara Koushi is what's wrong. I don't fucking understand how after all of this shit that we went through with Oikawa he just jumps back to him like nothing happened. He couldn't get out of bed for a week, for fuck's sake and now he's all buddy-buddy with him once again." 

Mattsun's face lit up. 

"Are you sure Suga is the problem?" he asked, crossing the arms on his chest. "Or maybe the problem is the fact that they interact and you feel threatened?" 

Hajime just rolled his eyes at him. He could've expected that - every conversation they had about Oikawa always ended in Matsukawa implying that Iwaizumi was jealous or felt neglected. This was getting too old for ace's likings right now. 

"I don't feel threatened. He can do whatever he wants." he growled into his cup. 

"But you want him to do these things with you, right?" 

"Okay, you need to fucking leave me alone and take care of your Hanamaki-situation because that's another problem that you choose to misinterpret." 

"And you need to take a deep fucking breath, becau-" 

"ARGH! KYOUTANI, WHAT THE FUUUUCK" 

A sudden scream made them emerge from the corridor almost instantly. Every head in the house was turned to Mad Dog and Yahaba, who was clutching onto his hand, face flushed with pain. Mattsun ran up to them and examined the situation. Iwaizumi chose to stay in his place, trying to not get involved with the situation. Instead, he looked at Hanamaki and raised his eyebrow. 

Makki, on the other hand, was trying to suppress the laughter. 

"Kyoutani bit Yahaba's finger." he managed to say, before bursting into uncontrollable squeaks. 

"Kyoutani did what?" Iwa chuckled, turning his head back to his second-years, just to see Mattsun facepalming himself. 

"He wiggled it in front of Dog's face and he just bit it." Kunimi fleered. 

And with that - the party officially became a boiling mess.

* * *

[[Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/2V4bv1fNWfTcyRJKmej6Sj?si=vxcWkQ0WTs-C6sw-3AWKSQ)

All of them agreed that nothing would top the sudden awakening of ‘party Yahaba’, even Kyoutani, who was still mumbling his apologies for the bitten finger. Accidents happen and tonight it seemed like the most unproblematic event possible. 

Iwaizumi refilled his cup with plain water and headed back to the living room, with the intent of joining Mattsun and Makki but as soon as he passed the island he felt a grip on his shoulder. When he turned around he caught a glimpse of greyish hair, flared warm kitchen lights.

"Hey… I was wondering - can we talk for a second?" 

"Is there anything I wanna talk to you about, Sugawara?" Iwaizumi scoffed, releasing himself from Karasuno’s setter grip. He was doing a great job of running away from Suga's eyesight up until now. He should've stayed where the party was because, for sure, he wouldn't have been caught by himself as a sore loser. 

Koushi chuckled quietly and pointed to the corridor, where Oikawa and Daichi were standing, clearly involved in a heated conversation. "I believe so…"

"Why would we talk about Shittykawa though?" Hajime rolled his eyes at Suga. And before he could think of what he wanted to say and what to omit, he just blurted out - "He’s _your ex_ , not mine."

"Oh my God, Iwaizumi…" Sugawara laughed. The one thing that Iwaizumi could say about him was that he looked like an angel when he smiled. But then he remembered how much of a devil he can actually be. A succubus, if you’d like. Or how Oikawa liked to call him. 

"The fact that you’re so salty about that just proves my point. You _are_ something more than just friends." the setter continued his tirade without missing a beat. "To be honest - only people who have a crush on him, put up with him."

Words got stuck in Iwaizumi’s throat. Was it so obvious that even the person completely unrelated to him figured it out in a matter of seconds? Or maybe they all knew but agreed not to tell him? Both options were fucked up just as much. 

"Showing emotions never killed a man, you know that?" Suga asked him, twirling the straw between his long fingers. 

"I’m pretty sure Romeo died because he showed how much he loved Juliet, who faked her death…" Iwa chuckled. He didn’t mean to, but there was something about Sugawara’s aura that just made it impossible not to confide in him. Or even be mad at him. Of course, he could be Oikawa’s ex-boyfriend, but it seemed like the only person who gave any kind of fucks was Iwaizumi Hajime himself. 

"So you compare yourself to poor Romeo?" Suga smirked and followed with "Good to know." 

"Fuck no." Hajime scoffed yet again, shaking his head. "How can we have this conversation if you’re not even listening?"

Koushi rolled his eyes and looked at Iwaizumi, who may have been still a little bit too drunk for this conversation. 

"Okay, what I wanted to say - me and Tooru agreed on not speaking of it again. We’re still friends… Kind of? But with the loving thing?" he looked at Hajime and took a long sip, not breaking eye contact. "I think he always cared more about you."

Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief before Sugawara added - "The fact that I know many things about you just shows it clearly." 

"You talked about me?"

To say that Iwaizumi was dumbfounded would be an understatement. The fact that Oikawa was able to talk about something other than himself was shocking enough, but talking about Hajime? 

Sugawara must’ve noticed the confusion on Iwa’s face and just laughed. 

"You don’t even know." he smiled. "He has a tough skull, but you already know that, don’t you? But just so you know - I think he wouldn’t mind you two being an item eventually."

"But he’s leaving overseas." Iwaizumi whispered loud enough for Suga to hear. 

That's it. The list of all concerns suddenly disappeared leaving only one, but the most heartbreaking to Hajime. One night, when he couldn't fall asleep, he checked. Prices of flight tickets. Kilometers count. Time difference. He looked it all up and it ate him from the inside. For 18 years they were practically inseparable and they never thought days like these would come. 

"Oh God, Iwaizumi…" Koushi sighed, walking past Seijoh’s ace. "You are standing here, yapping about how hard it would be, but you will never know if you won’t try."

And as if he wanted to show his support, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and squeezed it lightly before heading out of the kitchen. 

"And as for Romeo and Juliet…" he snickered as he approached the doorway. "I think it was much more our scenario." 

At this point, Iwaizumi couldn’t disagree. It was an obvious, recurring joke between the two teams during the time of Oikawa and Suga’s relationship. Even though none other than third-years knew about it - it passed as a joke most of the time. The forbidden love between two, feuding families. Daichi and Iwaizumi sharing their concerns out loud. Many nights spent with either of them, sobbing in their friend's shoulders because they wanted to be seen. 

Until Tooru openly started talking about ‘Mr. Refreshing’. And then it became a whole another debacle. But they didn’t talk about that. 

* * *

Iwaizumi headed to the dining room area and found Mattsun, sitting by himself and monitoring the party. They still haven't finished their fight from earlier but Iwaizumi wasn't here for that. Apologizing to Matsukawa was out of the question - they did worse things and just fell back into their friendship as nothing happened. Because if Iwaizumi's and Matsukawa's friendship had an instruction guide, the first rule would be 'apologize with actions, not words.' 

"Hey, Mattsun." Iwaizumi said shyly, lowering himself down on the chair next to his friends. "You were right. About me and Sugawara." 

"I know. I saw you talking in the kitchen." Matsukawa answered without sparing a single glare at Iwaizumi. 

"But you really need to do something about Hanamaki." Iwa added. He was walking on thin ice. And he knew that. 

"I know." Mattsun repeated, finally looking away from the party. 

They nodded to each other and smiled. Three years spent together made them know each other inside out, yet situations like that happened sometimes. They weren't mad at each other - the anger that they occasionally threw at each other was just another sign of tough love. 

Soon enough they were joined by Yamaguchi and Kunimi, who were surprisingly close to each other the whole night, probably trying to run from Kindaichi and Tsukishima. The difference being - Yuutarou was looking for Kunimi the whole night. Tsukishima just didn't care. Following the two first-years, Hanamaki and Oikawa strolled into the dining room. 

[[Chris Brown - Look At Me Now (2011)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hsmbFKT5Cujb5GQjqEU39?si=S9Xpp5oNTh6kDIuX0Pv8bg)

The four of them looked at each other when they heard the next song on the playlist. 

"I can bet…" Makki chuckled. "5000 yen that Iwaizumi can’t win with Mattsun."

"You can just give it to me. He knows every word." Oikawa retorted, pointing straight at Iwa. 

"Bet?"

"Bet."

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s finger, cross-eyed, and scoffed. "Why the fuck are you betting on something that I won’t do."

Tooru pushed his finger further to poke Hajime in the head and looked at him, narrowing his eyes. 

"Because you will. Go Iwa-chan!"

Mattsun didn’t need to be told twice. Instead, he just took a sip of the random drink that was left on the table and took a deep breath. 

" _Ladies love me, I’m on my Cool J. If you get what I get, what would you say? She wax it all off, Mister Miyagi. And them suicide doors, Hari Kari."_

"That’s all you got Mattsun?" Iwaizumi chuckled, flicking the rim of his cup. 

"It’s the beginning." the other one whined, sizing Hajime up. 

"Yeah, I’m just gonna wait until the best part."

Oikawa looked at him with something that could be perceived as pride in everyone's eyes. But Iwaizumi knew that it was a challenge. He needed to prove that he was worth betting 5000 yen on his rapping skills. 

_"Ayo Mattsun!"_ Iwaizumi snickered in the rhythm of the song. 

"What?"

 _"Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling…"_ he said, throwing his feet onto the table and focusing his eyes on Oikawa’s face. It was no turning back now. He took a deep breath and-

" _Let’s go! ‘Cause I feel like I’m running and I’m feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away. Better know that I don’t and I won’t ever stop ‘cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day, go!"_

"Can someone explain why we are listening to this?" Kunimi asked, turning from Yamaguchi for a mere second. 

"Shh Kuni-kun." Oikawa whispered, eyes glued to Iwaizumi. He stretched his arm out to grab Kunimi’s head but instead, he just packed his whole hand into the first year’s face. 

" _Every time I come a guy gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it, then I gotta blow and then I gotta shudder any little thing that guy think he be doing ‘cause it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I’m gonna dadadada”_ Iwaizumi continued, just until he fell out of breath. 

"Okay, I change my bet to Iwaizumi." Makki whined, looking at Matsukawa with pure disappointment. 

"He just did a fast part, what were you expecting? Obviously, it’s more spectacular than slow parts." Mattsun growled back at him. 

"Why didn’t you do the fast part tho?" Kunimi asked, suddenly invested in the battle. 

Matsukawa looked at him and rolled his eyes. Of course, he’s not going to give up right after his first year challenged him. 

" _And I bang in the east, and I’m banging in the west, and I come to give you more and I will never give you less. You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press. Do you really wanna know what’s next?"_ he fell into the verses without missing a beat, looking straight at Iwaizumi. 

" _Let’s go!"_ Iwa chimed in, smiling widely before they started to scream at each other in unison.

" _See the way we on and we all up in the race and you know we gotta go, don’t try to keep up with the pace and we struggling and hustling and sending it and getting it and always gotta take it to another place."_

" _Gotta taste it."_ rapped Mattsun, showing off his tongue to Iwaizumi. 

" _And I gotta grab it."_ Iwaizumi said back, grabbing his friend’s forearm and pulling him closer. 

" _And I gotta cut all through his traffic"_

 _"Just_ _to be at the top of the throne"_

" _Better know I gotta have it, have it_." they shouted together, turning to Hanamaki and Oikawa, just to find them with their mouths open, beyond shocked at what they just witnessed. Needless to say, Kunimi and Yamaguchi looked similar. 

Mattsun laughed and ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair. "Let’s call it a tie, right Iwa?"

"I clearly won because you were mumbling half of the time, but yes. Let them..." Hajime pointed at Makki and Oikawa with a mischievous grin on his face. "...eat shit."

* * *

Karasuno joining the party merely two hours ago wasn’t anything special. Except, Seijoh didn’t consider their two managers joining and stealing the show from all of the boys. Their shenanigans passed as unfunny jokes only because little blonde decided to roast all of them without any apparent reason. 

"And you two…" she said, pointing at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. "You look like you want to imitate _Pietà_ , but Michelangelo was drunk."

She wasn’t completely wrong. Makki, spread on Mattsun as if he was some kind of beanbag, was practically sleeping and not paying attention to the whole conversation. 

Yamaguchi and Kunimi chuckled quietly, giving them a side-eye, but their reaction didn’t go unnoticed. Yachi turned to them and started saying something about _American Gothic_ , but Matsukawa didn’t listen. Instead, he looked at Makki and decided to take him out of the picture. Sure, it was their party, but he couldn’t risk his friend being the center of attention while sleepy drunk. 

He slowly stood up and took Hanamaki into his arms. 

"Fuck Makki, you’re heavy." he grunted as he carried him out of the living room. 

"I’m literally two kilograms lighter than you." the other one mumbled, still not releasing himself from Mattsun’s grip. Matsukawa rolled his eyes. 

"Can’t you just go by yourself?"

"No, because I am your bride." Makki laughed, finally opening his eyes to look at Mattsun. Sure he was because that bridal grip that Mattsun was managing to keep was really something that could give some people the wrong idea.

[[Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel... (2011)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/5FeuH4LtGxDWkSkhRG47QT?si=-kbEHNCwT4Cfe9iZ6c2YUA)

As it turns out - having two semi-drunk boys, one carrying another, wasn’t the safest idea in the world. Matsukawa’s legs started to tremble as he was approaching the bathroom door. He kicked them open and nearly threw Hanamaki into the bathtub as if he was just a lifeless sack of potatoes. 

"You could be more gentle with me, you know?" Makki mumbled, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. He laid his arms on the rim and looked up at Matsukawa. 

"I’m just trying to move you from the crowd since you’re not going to do that yourself." Mattsun replied, looking for a toothbrush cup, just to help Makki put some water in his body. It probably wasn't the safest idea, but that was the only way of giving his friend a cup without any remains of alcohol in it.

"So the plan worked?" 

"Plan?"

"Hangerkawa told me that he does it on Iwaizumi all the time and we wanted to test the theory." Makki explained, as if he was telling Mattsun about his win on a lottery scratch.

"Theory?" asked Matsukawa, rubbing his temples. Why on Earth was he the one to be stuck with a drunk Hanamaki, telling him all of this bullshit that certainly concerned Oikawa and Iwaizumi, not him. "Makki, are you really this drunk?"

Hanamaki shook his head vigorously and took a deep breath. 

"The theory that you both care about us more than you would like to admit." he said with a grin. 

"Okay, you’re drunk. Wait here, I’m gonna get some water for you." Mattsun sighed, heading to the bathroom door. Unfortunately, Makki’s arms were just long enough to grab his leg. 

"Why?" he whined, pulling Matsukawa closer. 

"So you can sober up?"

This question was nothing else but rhetorical, but to be completely honest - Matsukawa didn’t know how much alcohol was still flowing through Hanamaki’s veins. Maybe he was in fact sober, but he was just acting like a beaten puppy so someone could give him the attention. Hanamaki was always like this - never expressing how much he wanted to be seen, but thriving when someone was focused just on him. 

"Takahiro, you’re smashed beyond belief, I can’t…" said Matsukawa, placing his hands on the bathtub’s rim, carefully leaning over his friend. But Hanamaki didn’t look up at him right away. Instead, he closed his eyes and pouted.

"You called me Takahiro…" the shorter one mumbled. If the definition of ‘dumbfounded’ had a preview image it would be Matsukawa looking at his friend at that exact moment. 

"Uhm, yeah?" he managed to say back. "That’s your name, right?"

"You never use it." Hanamaki pointed out, finally looking up at Mattsun. 

"Haa?" was the only sound that Matsukawa could form. 

They stared at each other for God-knows-how-long. Makki’s eyes were locked on Mattsun’s face as if he was searching for a confirmation of his statement, but they both knew that was true. Since their first year they never referred to each other by their first names - there were only last names or those nicknames that Oikawa came up with, as he always did. There was something about their first names that tastes wrong in their mouths. It was always Makki and Mattsun. Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Never Takahiro and Issei. 

Matsukawa slowly lowered himself and put his forehead on Makki’s forearms. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in once again with its secret force but he never meant to address Hanamaki by his given name. It was an accident. It wasn’t on purpose. He could've sworn but it wouldn't change anything. 

"Say it again." Makki said firmly, pushing his forearms up so he could face Matsukawa. 

"Oh my God…" the taller one whined, looking back at the door. He really should get up and get some water for Makki, before it ends up worse than it already was. 

"Say. It." Hanamaki repeated before grabbing Matsukawa’s face and pulling him closer. There was no way in hell that drunk Makki would have so much strength in his arms to fight the resistance. All of their dumb jokes backfired now. There was also no better way to escape the situation, assuming that Mattsun wanted to run from it. 

But he didn’t. 

"Takahi-"

He couldn’t even finish. He felt Makki’s lips on his and didn’t think much about what was right and wrong. Maybe they shouldn’t do that when they’re drunk but the unresolved tension that swirled around them throughout the whole night suddenly disappeared. Just because Makki pulled him close enough for their lips to meet. Because he took the necessary step to finally make them move towards each other in a manner else than just playful. 

Mattsun didn’t pull back. He wanted this. He had never admitted that but watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi dance around each other made his blood boil because that’s what he wanted to do with Makki all the time. And now this whole debauchery was happening just because he wanted to take him somewhere safe and instead, ended up with lips now locked on each other. He wanted to take care of him. 

As a friend.

As a _friend?_

"No." Mattsun whispered when they pulled back from each other to take a breath. He squinted his eyes and studied Makki’s face. "You’re drunk."

"No." Hanamaki mimicked him. " And you’re also not drunk." he pointed out. 

It was kind of true. Surely, they weren’t as drunk as when they were having a dance-off, but there was still something about their decisions that made it so much harder to believe. It was nearly impossible to think that the only thing they needed was some good fun and drinks. 

But what if the fun of all of it was just making stupid decisions? 

"Maybe." Mattsun’s words were basically inaudible, but Makki seemed to understand. He grabbed Matsukawa’s chin with less force now and waited. It should’ve been Mattsun’s call in the first place.

They met each other halfway, eager to take the remains of drunkness from each other. Mattsun cupped Makki’s face and pulled him as close as the bathtub’s rim allowed them. Suddenly it became an unnecessary wall between them. All he wanted to do right now was to feel Hanamaki's body against his, with hands touching all over each other. 

"Get in here." Makki ordered, pulling Mattsun in his direction and switching his position. Not thinking much of it, Matsukawa nearly jumped and leaned over Hanamaki, who was now laying at the bottom of the tub. Takahiro's cheeks were flushed red, eyes droopy. The absurd of laying in the bathtub, kissing your best friend was beyond them. They laughed quietly at the exact same moment and fell into the kiss once again. 

After that, it became much easier. Mattsun’s hand frantically searched for Hanamaki’s waist while the other one was still glued to his cheek. Issei wanted to touch him, squeeze him, kiss every inch of his face. Makki shivered at the touch and whined into Matsukawa’s mouth. 

That’s not how it should’ve been between friends. But also - who cared at this point? 

The only thing that seemed to keep them alive was their breaths, feeling of their bodies against each other in a small bathtub, and lip-locking, accompanying every little movement they made. The array of whines and grunts played almost perfectly with the music blasting in the living room.

"Makki, Mattsun! I’m happy that the theory worked out!"

They pulled back from each other faster than the speed of sound and looked at the door. There he was, the unexpected mastermind behind this whole situation, Oikawa Tooru himself. 

But he didn’t wait for them to answer and winked at Matsukawa. 

"I’m gonna leave you to it, then." he nearly sang as he closed the bathroom door and swayed through the corridor to join the party once again. 

* * *

Iwaizumi thoroughly enjoyed sitting down with someone other than his three friends or his younger teammates. Right after his rap battle with Matsukawa, he was stolen by Karasuno’s pinch server, perched between Daichi and their older manager, and thrown into the conversation about different kinds of cat breeds (that had something to do with Nekoma Volleyball Club, but sadly, Iwaizumi didn’t really understand what was going on). 

"Thank you for inviting us, Iwaizumi-kun." he heard a female voice coming from the side. He turned his head to her and smiled lightly. 

"It wasn’t my idea if I have to be honest. But I’m glad that you came too." he said, reaching out to her. "And you can call me just Iwaizumi, by the way."

"So you can call me just Shimizu." she laughed, shook his hand firmly, and adjusted her glasses. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice that Tanaka was glaring at them, leaning out behind the manager. Hajime nodded to him knowingly. He heard stories about him and Nishinoya chasing after Shimizu, but as he heard today multiple times from several different people - they started to get closer to each other right after Spring Interhighs. 

He was glad that Shimizu and Tanaka bailed him out of the cat conversation and between some poor jokes on Ryuunosuke's side and funny comments that Kiyoko made in the meantime, he noticed that, once again, Oikawa disappeared. He studied some of the groups that were spread out in the living room, looking for him, but instead, he noticed Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing in the corner and… Kissing? He wasn’t hallucinating. Yet. Their hands were all over each other. They were most definitely kissing their mouth off in the middle of the fucking party. 

Shimizu noticed his confusion and smiled gently. "If you’re looking for Oikawa-san - he stormed out to the balcony on the first floor five minutes ago. At least that’s what Hinata told me." 

Ace chuckled and thanked her, leaving both of them alone, following his friend upstairs. 

[[Justin Timberlake - My Love (2006)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/4NeOWqHmlrGRuBvsLJC9rL?si=lSDvjIYrTbu1Nvq-Lyz7Lw)

She wasn’t wrong. There he was - standing alone, propped against the railings, looking into the depths of the backyard. Not long after Iwaizumi felt the smell of smoke flowing through his nostrils. 

"Are you smoking?" he asked, joining Oikawa’s side by the edge. 

"Are you going to beat me because of it?" Tooru murmured, taking another hit of the cigarette, almost theatrically. 

"No, but I thought you care about your lungs…" Hajime retorted, following Oikawa’s gaze into the backyard. 

"No ‘Shittykawa’ this time?"

"I’m not in the mood." Iwaizumi answered truthfully. Party was all fun and games until his fast-paced brain reminded him that it’s the last party of his high school days. It wasn’t depressing, moreso kind of infuriating. Also, he couldn’t throw the image of Hanamaki and Matsukawa out of his head.

"Oh, Iwa-chan…" Tooru cooed in his usual fashion. "What happened?"

"I just saw Makki and Mattsun." he admitted as he felt his cheeks starting to burn slightly. 

Oikawa took another hit and nodded. 

"In the bathroom?"

"What? No." mumbled Iwaizumi. "They moved from the bathroom."

"Honestly… Are we shocked Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked into the night, though he wasn’t expecting an answer from him. "They were after themselves since the first year and you said that too, once or twice."

Iwaizumi crouched and fell back on the railings. 

"Yeah. I wasn’t shocked."

They sat there in silence, inhaling the mixture of fresh air and smoke from Oikawa’s cigarette. Something was going on in Tooru’s head, judging by the way he was almost enjoying every single breath. He tried to calm himself but it didn’t seem like it worked. 

"The song is rather ironic, right?" the setter broke the silence, looking down at Iwaizumi. 

"What?"

 _‘" can see us holding hands?"_ he hummed effortlessly. "Tell me it’s not Mattsumakki right now."

"Oh my God." Iwaizumi whined, hiding his face between the knees. "Did you just come up with their ship name?"

"I need to keep myself alive right now."

Hajime looked up at Oikawa just to meet his eyes, glaring at him from above. 

"I thought that’s why you were smoking in the first place?" he asked, pointing at the half of the cigarette. 

Oikawa lowered himself and sat by Iwa’s side, now facing the house’s wall. 

"Clever, Iwa-chan. As always."

He inhaled the cigarette’s smoke once again, letting it flow through his lungs and out in the air again. When they were younger, Iwa’s father always said that smokers are the wizards - only they can use cigs because the smoke had prophecies in it. And, as 8-year-olds, they believed it, until they spotted their teacher smoking in the back of the school’s courts. That was when they realized that there was no such thing as wizards. And there were no such things as prophecies, even though Oikawa often went back to this conversation. 

Iwaizumi sometimes wished that was true. Every time Tooru smoked in his presence it was like some kind of magic. His theatrics, slow movements, and sound of his breath were almost cathartic. 

"Do you have one?: Hajime mumbled, turning his face to Oikawa. 

"What happened to 'caring about your lungs’ Iwa?" the other one laughed and winked. 

"Oh, just shut up." he said and reached out his hand. 

Instead of a cigarette, he felt Tooru’s chin on his palm. 

"I don’t have another one, my bad." he chirped, fluttering his eyes at Iwa. 

"My loss." Iwaizumi shrugged and withdrew his hand. 

But Oikawa didn’t fall back. Instead, he extended his neck a little and placed his cheek on Iwaizumi’s knee. 

"I can shotgun you…" he said with a grin. 

"Assuming that I want to inhale your trashy breath." Iwaizumi said, not thinking much of it. 

"You don’t?" Oikawa said with a pout, fluttering his eyelashes at the ace. 

Iwa frowned almost instantly. He knew this pout. This fucking pout that he used on all of his fucking crushes when he wanted to get something from them. 

And somehow… He didn’t mind him using it right now. 

"Come on Iwa-chan, have a little bit of fun?"

Iwaizumi sighed. 

"Only because my drinks from an hour ago are dragging me down."

"Perfect!"

Who would’ve thought that Oikawa was so down to not only smoking alone on the balcony but also shotgunning his best friend in the middle of it. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi was against it. It bugged him, sure. But once? 

He cautiously watched as Tooru took a deep hit from a still sizzling cigarette. When he was done, he turned his face to Iwaizumi and blinked. That was the cue. 

The cue to get closer to him. 

To open the mouth. 

And inhale. 

_"Shorty, cool as a fan_

_On the move once again"_

Iwaizumi breathed in the air filled with smoke. It felt almost freeing. Deep down in his heart, he enjoyed breaking every rule possible. Especially with Oikawa. Challenging the world always felt good with him. 

_"Trust me, you don't really wanna let the chance go by_

_Cause you ain't been seen with a man so fly"_

Oikawa didn’t move. He stayed there, leaning in Iwaizumi’s direction, with his lips slightly parted. There was no smoke left. Just Tooru and Hajime - as it’s always been. Two of them against the world, now breathing the same air, hanging steadily in their comfort zones with lips parted, waiting for each other. 

_"I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try_

_You don't come, I ain't gonna die"_

Iwaizumi didn’t know who decided to close the distance. Maybe it was both of them at the same time. Even if he could feel the faint taste of cigarettes on his lips, it didn’t matter. To be honest - nothing mattered. He closed his eyes and focused on Oikawa. For once in his life, it wasn’t just about Tooru. It was about him too. _And_ Tooru.

_"Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy_

_I ain't gon' lie, I feel your space"_

His heart raced at the feel of Oikawa’s tongue swifting slightly on his lip, almost shyly. He parted his lips more, allowing Tooru to taste him too. Surprisingly, at that moment they worked together as well as on the court. When Oikawa pushed, he pulled back. When Iwaizumi placed his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, the other one grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. 

Iwaizumi wondered if everything he felt for Oikawa, every single thing he dismissed as ‘friendly banter’, was in fact him letting his feelings out. 

Maybe if he did that earlier he wouldn’t have to watch him and Sugawara doing everything he wanted to do with him. 

Maybe if it wasn’t for their tough skulls they would be doing that sooner. 

Their hands wandered on their bodies, exploring every inch they knew so well from seeing each other every day. From watching each other in the locker room. From every single jump, pass, set. Oikawa wanted more. He grabbed the sides of Iwaizumi's jean jacket and pulled it back. Hajime shook his shoulder to help him get it off and pulled Tooru closer to him right after. 

"We shouldn’t disappear from the party for that long." Iwaizumi whispered when they pulled back to catch frantic breaths. "Someone might get the wrong idea."

"As if they didn’t already." Oikawa smiled, pulling Hajime into another kiss. 

Contrary to popular belief - the 'best friends to lovers scenario' may be the best thing that happened in Iwaizumi’s life.

* * *

The party was heading to the end as the younger ones from Karasuno said their goodbyes and left with Tanaka and Kiyoko watching over them. Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Watari headed to the basement where Mattsun oh-so-generously set their sleepover camp. Kyoutani and Yahaba were arguing over something in the kitchen, while Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi were watching them with indescribable amusement. 

Oikawa, still holding Iwaizumi's hand as he was since they left the balcony, pulled them to the terrace, searching for Mattsun and Makki. It wasn’t long after that when he found them, laying on the grass in the middle of Matsukawa’s backyard. 

"And what are you two lovebirds doing here, huh?" he asked playfully, letting go of Iwaizumi and standing over the other two. 

"You talk like Shrimp and Sugawara didn’t talk about you two kissing on the balcony 20 minutes ago." Mattsun laughed, squinting his eyes, following the red hue that spread around Oikawa’s face. 

Iwaizumi bit his lip and looked away. He knew they weren’t completely alone there, but witnesses? The devil himself couldn’t do them more harm than Hinata and Suga at that exact moment. 

"You talk like I didn’t walk on you two swallowing your tongues in the bathroom." Oikawa reciprocated, slowly laying down to join Mattsun and Makki on the grass. 

"Okay, you won." Matsukawa mumbled, grabbing Hanamaki’s hand. 

At this point there was nothing to hide - the four of them made complete fools of themselves throughout high school trying to suffocate their feelings for each other but the truth was that they worked together so well because there wasn’t only friendship connecting them. 

"So?" asked Oikawa, closing his eyes. 

"We’re just watching the stars." Makki admitted. "Grass is really comfy right now."

Iwaizumi stepped closer to them and laid down. Their heads were touching as they were spread like a compass, everyone’s feet pointing in different directions. The wind was chilly, kind of sobering, and the sky was indeed full of stars. 

[[fun. - Some Nights (2012)]](https://open.spotify.com/track/6t6oULCRS6hnI7rm0h5gwl?si=7DXYUgKGSBOROzQxDynzoQ)

It was Mattsun who broke the silence first. 

"We’ve never talked about what we’re going to do next…" he pointed out. 

"We didn’t?" asked Oikawa, repositioning himself slightly. 

"No. We focused on you leaving us."

No one tried to deny the fact. There was this silent agreement between them that they would make Tooru’s last days in Japan so much more memorable than he could’ve expected that they forgot about themselves for a second. 

It wasn’t the end of the world, though. Just because one of them was flying overseas it didn’t mean that everyone is going to fall off. But the four of them also knew that Oikawa was kind of like a glue that got them stuck together. His little jokes, nicknames, and overall extroverted personality made them all work despite their differences. 

"Well…" Makki finally spoke up. "I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’ll look for something maybe? I want to see a bit of Japan too." 

"I think I’ll work a bit in my parent’s business and find something for myself later." Mattsun followed him. 

"Don’t your parents have a funeral home?" Oikawa whispered with a glimpse of terror in his voice. 

"Yeah." Matsukawa nodded. 

"That’s kinda depressing."

"Not really. You learn to live with it after eighteen years." Mattsun explained, turning his head in Oikawa’s direction. "It’s not like I’m going to Argentina or something."

What was meant to be a playful joke hit them all in unison. Oikawa’s silent ‘yeah’ was thrown into the air as if he was regretting his decision at that exact moment. He knew he didn’t but there was still conflict inside of him. He cherished his friends and all of the things he had in Japan. But it was his conscious decision to follow his dream like he wanted to for a couple of years now. 

As if the other three could read Oikawa’s mind they grabbed each other’s hands and squeezed them one by one. 

"I think I’m going to study sport science, you know?" Iwaizumi managed to squeeze out of his suddenly dry throat. "I don’t know if I’m cut to play volleyball professionally, but maybe I can help from the sidelines? To be honest - being an ace was exhausting for the most part. I’m really okay with being the support."

"Wow, that’s the most words that you said today without pausing for five minutes." Makki laughed. 

"Maybe I’ll join the Olympic team someday." Iwaizumi added, smirking at Hanamaki’s comment. 

"I’d do anything to have someone like you on the support team." said Oikawa, squeezing Iwa’s hand even tighter. 

"Then work your ass off to get to the same team as me, Loserkawa." Iwaizumi scoffed, clutching Tooru’s hand in his, even harder than before. 

"Guys? Can we…" Matsukawa whispered, fighting with an emotional lump in his throat. "Promise ourselves something?" 

"Like children in preschool?" laughed Makki, but his tone sounded like he’s going to burst out in tears any given minute. 

"Kinda. Can we promise each other that we would meet once we get on the top of our worlds?" Mattsun managed to say. 

There was an array of emotions swinging through the backyard. From Makki’s gentle laugh to tears now streaming down Oikawa’s cheeks into the grass. They never made any promises to each other because they all knew that with their personalities it would be hard to fulfill. 

Oikawa was the first one to do so. 

"I promise."

"Promise." Makki followed. 

"But pinky promise?" Mattsun laughed. 

"Yes."

They propped themselves up, turning their heads in Iwaizumi’s direction. But the Ace was still buried in the grass, eyes locked in the sky. How could that be so easy for them to promise? They weren’t even sure if they would speak to each other in the next few months. The team was the thing that made them stick together, and without the team, Iwaizumi thought, there was no connection. 

"Hajime?" Oikawa cooed, leaning over him. 

Iwaizumi felt his throat clenching at his thoughts. The thought of not seeing Mattsun and Makki ever again. The thought of Oikawa being 18,000 kilometers away. Everything that could go wrong if they don’t live up to the promise. 

But it didn’t have to be that way, right? 

"Yes." Iwaizumi whispered. "Let’s do it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had your share of good fun! If you want to feel the 2012-grad-party vibes - I've made a playlist in which you can find songs mentioned in this fic and many many more: [Seijoh Grad Party Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jfFXrEiy83JDE8ickaDLY?si=LAGUqlv7RWSaMPBCY7Eb6w).
> 
> If you liked this piece, I'd be extremely grateful for all kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> And if you don't want to miss any of my other works, be sure to follow me on [TikTok](http://tiktok.com/@iwakiui) (@iwakiui) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iwakiui) (@iwakiui).


End file.
